


Always be my baby

by choi_aimee



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_aimee/pseuds/choi_aimee
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin are known as perfect couple for seven years. One day, Seungmin introduce Hyunjin to his First love





	1. Chapter 1

Knock knock   
“Annyeonghaseyo”  
“ Oh Seungmin-ah, I`m glad you here”  
“ Do Hyunjin still sleeping ?”  
“ Yes Seungmin-ah, please wake him up”.  
“ Alright mam ”.  
“ Seungmin-ah just call me mom okay?”, Hyunjin`s Mom says with smile.  
“ Alright, mom”, Seungmin says with big smile and blushes.

Knock knock  
“ Hyunjin-ah, I`m coming “  
When Seungmin open the door his eyes straight to Hyunjins bed  
“Hey sleeping beauty, wake up we cant late in our first day in university “   
“ Sleeping Beauty need a kiss from prince to break the curse “  
“ Ya Hyunjin, you already wake up huh?”  
“ No, before a kiss I cant wake up”  
Seungmin try bend his head and suddenly…  
Cup.   
“Hyunjin-ah! Why you kiss me ?!, said Seungmin while hit Hyunjin  
“ I cant be princes, you are my princess Seungmin-ah and I`m your prince”   
“ NO WAY and don’t try hug me you stink “  
“ Of course, you are Princess Aurora and I`m Prince Phillip”  
“ Shut up! Now you take a bath and I`m gonna help your mom”  
“ Aww, such a good wife”, Said Hyunjin and try to hug Seungmin again   
“ I`ve told you don’t hug me “  
“ alright alright, after take a bath I`m gonna hug you tightly”   
“ Whatever “

After take a bath Hyunjin goes to the kitchen. He smile widely when he looks his boyfriend and his mother cooking together.  
“ Morning mom”  
“ Morning sweety and don’t interrupt us okay? Just wait the breakfast with your dad”  
“ okay okay “

“ Morning dad”  
“ Morning Hyunjin, wow I cant believe you already wake up. Seungmin`s effect huh ?”  
“ What? No , I always wake up early “  
“ Youre so funny Hyunjin-ah “  
“ Very Funny” add his mother  
Hyunjin`s Mom and Seungmin serve the food and they start breakfast   
“ So Seungmin, your parent still in Japan?”  
“ Yes uncle, my father business going well so they need stay any longer”  
“ Seungmin-ah just call him father or dad okay? “  
“ That’s right, besides you gonna be my son anyway”  
“ Yes father”  
Hyunjin cant stop smiling. He still surprise that his parent gonna support his relationship with Seungmin. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin go inside Hyunjin`s car for go to JYP University  
“Seungmin-ah “  
“Hmm?”  
“I Love you”  
“ I love you to Prince Philip”


	2. fortunately met you

**From : PrinceHwang**

**Babe, wanna take a lunch?**

**To: PrinceHwang**

**Sorry, But I already make promise to take lunch with my senior. Is that okay?**

**From: PrinceHwang**

**No Problem, don’t seduce him/her okay?**

**To : PrinceHwang**

**Wtf I won`t do that**

**From: PrinceHwang**

**Ok babe I trust you**

**Xoxo**

Seungmin loves music and singing, even his majoring is medical education he still want do music. So, despite as shy person he still join accapella group in campus. When he want to audition, he met Woojin, he is so nice and take care of him. Luckily, woojin is his upperclass in medical education too. Seungmin really happy to be acquainted with woojin.

“ Seungmin-ah what do you want for lunch?”

“ Anything hyung want, I don’t picky about food”

“ Okaay, what about chicken?”

“ Sure”

 

 

Woojin and Seungmin enjoy their first lunch. They chat like old friend, even they have similar humor sense. Seungmin really think him as big brother.

“ Seungmin-ah I think its time for  back to class”

“ Hyung right, I cant believe we talk so much”

“ Its nice to talk with you Seungmin-ah, you feel like my little brother”

“ Really? I`m glad to hear that, I also feel hyung like my big brother”

“You want to be my little brother? Cause I don’t have one”

“Really hyung?? I want it 

“ Awesome, from now you are my little brother. Do you want to take a bus together for go home?”

“ Actually I go home with my boyfriend. Hmm, what about hyung go home with us so I can introduce hyung to him”

“ Your boyfriend? I think I shouldn’t. I don’t wanna ruin your date”

“ No, no its alright hyung, he keep worrying me if I couldn’t make a friend in my first day in campus. He would glad to see you”

“ okay, I will go with you, see you later Seungmin-ah”

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Hyunjin get text from Seungmin about his friend who gonna join them go home. Now, he really nervous because he saw Seungmin in cafeteria and he think he familiar with a man who sat next to Seungmin. He hopes its mistake

 

Hyunjin back to class with worried face, he sure that man is Woojin, his first  love in elementary school. Now he feel happy yet sad to see Woojin again but he also afraid about Seungmin feel if he know Woojin is his first  love.

“ Pabo you shouldn’t tell Seungmin about that. You must hide it”

“ Hide what hyung?

“ Oh nothing Jeongin”

“ You look sick hyung are you alright?”

“ I`m alright Jeongin, thank you “

“ Ok hyung, I won`t bother you again hehe”

“ Aigoo you so cute”

 

_Maybe if Jeongin also go home with me, I will reduce my nervous in the car._

 

“ Jeongin will you take a bus later?”

“Yes”

“ I had brought my car why don’t you go home with me ?”

“ Really hyung? I`d like too. But had you brought the car alone?”

“ No, actually I gone to campus with my boyfriend. But now he want his friend to join us and I`m afraid I will made the situation be awkward "

“ Okay, I`m glad to make more friends in my first day in campus”

 " Thank you Jeongin"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read my fanfict, I`m still learing, actually its been a years I like to read fanfiction aand I`ve been write a fancfiction but never make it till the end cause I dont have any courage hehehe, but since I`m get older I`ll make any regret if I never post my fanfiction. sorry for bad grammar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry Im newbie . And i still learn how to write hehe


End file.
